the reaper witch
by Lord Of Memory
Summary: During the final battle of the war against the witches Death fought against a powerful witch but during his last attack against her her daughter took the blow and in the end the witch swears vengance against death with Kid as her target.(fem kid transformation)
1. Chapter 1

**The Reaper Witch**

 **{Disclaimer, I don't own Soul eater I just had an idea and went with it. I'm not making any money off of this story and I hope you enjoy reading this tale and if you have any ideas that could help further this story or just in general could improve on it from your perspective you can tell me via a review or just message me}FYII will be deviating from canon**

 **Many years ago just after the sealing of Asura and his madness wave. (During the war with the witches)The Misty Mountains**

During the great battle that would eventually lead to the witches surrender one last trump card was played as the witches knew that lord death was powerful but they also knew threw divination spells that he was nowhere near as powerful as he used to be as he had lost a lot of his strength in sealing away the kishin and since the birth of his son his powers and life force had been draining away and passed. With all this information the witches knew that they could use there trump card without much worry as even if they lost it would be years before that accursed shinigami would be able to get his weapon and meister forces back to full strength. Lord Death survived the battle field and was a little surprised when he noticed that the witch forces had started pulling back Stein had even pointed out that the witches had pulled back the warrior known as the immortal werewolf a formidable ice magic user witch could only mean one of two things first the witches felt that this was a war that they could no longer win and where pulling out and planning to surrender or the witches had one last card to play and he was pretty sure that the witches weren't planning on giving up anytime soon and that massive witch's soul that he saw heading towards the battlefield told him anything it was that things were about to get really messy very soon. As Death handed Spirit over to Stein, he several of the miesters that were with him drag forward a large black box and the sent them to tell their fellow miesters to call a full retreat only he, his mietsers and their death scythes would stay and finish this battle. As the massive witch's soul drew nearer Death knew exactly who the witches had sent to win this war for them. (So they knew about how weak I've become this can't be good and I can't let my soldiers know how much of my strength I've lost and have yet to regain so it's a good thing I brought along the original scythe of the reapers or I might not have been strong enough for this battle) "All miesters spread out and form a circle around this witch we are going to surround her and then all attack at once. This is the witch Ouroborus, she is the most dangerous witch known to date, even more dangerous than the gorgon sisters and a lot more powerful, be ready and be careful". While Death was getting his miesters and death scythes ready for battle Ouroborus landed onto the battlefield and quickly began outright slaughtering the weapons and miesters while they were pulling out. The witch was not only extraordinarily powerful but also had the skill to wield her power as if she were a god and even with the thousands of miesters that she was fighting they weren't even enough of a challenge for her to use her magic.

"So you're the wimps my fellow sisters in magic where having so much trouble with? That's just sad, just goes to show how weak magic users have become lately to lose to these idiots." While busy insulting the people she was fighting Ouroborus' thoughts where somewhere else entirely. (Soon I'll finish this job, get the witches off of my back once and for all and I can finally get to stay out of all this madness. Wait I'm forgetting something where is the one called Death and his death scythes) Ouroborus was busy contemplating her thoughts when all of a sudden she was knocked out of them quite literally. "REAPER CHOP!" As the sudden attacker smashed her back with a powerful blow from his hand she was sent flying and as her attack, most likely done by the reaper. As Ouroborus was flying backwards from the attack she noticed that that some powerful souls were surrounding her and attack just as she managed to stabilize herself but to her attackers surprise she was not only able to defend against their attacks but she was also able to retaliate.

This was the types of fights Ouroborus loved. Fighting powerful opponents, putting your life on the line, giving your all in battle, Ouroborus didn't know she always enjoyed battle but it always made her feel alive and she loved showing off her powers but she hated it when the other witches dragged her into their messes especially since she had a young daughter to look after but she had been promised by the grand elder that she and her family would be left alone by all affiliated witches. She quickly retaliated with a powerful area attack to give her-self some breathing room and then went all out. "Infinite stream, oh come on you have got to be able to hit me with better than that or you won't stand, now show me what you can do to entertain me, take this dark nebula". Suddenly hundreds of orbs of highly condensed magic shot outwards, while it seemed that the death scythes and Death had evaded the initial barrage it looked as if Ouroborus could still manipulate the attack even after launching it as the orbs seemed to target them and wouldn't stop until it had hit a target. To make things even more difficult she kept attacking them in close quarters combat and her own orbs seemed to work to avoid her making defending and dodging very difficult.

The battle between the Death and his death scythes against Ouroborus went on for hours and soon only Death and Ouroborus were left standing and while they barely looked winded a few of Deaths miesters where already dead while the rest were either unconscious or unable to move and it looked as if a few wouldn't be able to even fight again even if their wounds healed fully. "Stand down Ouroborus, this won't end well for you." Death tried to get the witch he was battling to stand down but from the look in her eyes he knew that this fight would only be won with one of them lying dead on the battle field. "You don't scare me Lord Death, to be honest it looks as if you're getting ready for Halloween so let's end this. As the battle between death and Ouroborus began anew Stein took in his surroundings as he finally regained consciousness. What he saw frightened him, dead friends everywhere, the utter destruction of the landscape around them, the battle currently going on between the witch and Lord Death but what truly shocked him was when he saw Spirit cradling his dead ex in his arms. Stein knew that even if they won this war the witches had also won. It would be years before the academy could replenish their numbers with new properly trained miesters and weapons and in the mean time they would have no way of going after the witches' safely. As Stein thought about the far reaching results of this war Spirit came to mind. (How is Spirit going to explain this to Maka, her mother was her idol and ever since the divorce their relationship hasn't been doing very well and he knew that this could end up making things even worse for his friend) Stein was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a massive shockwave and he is brought back to the reality of the battle. Neither side looked uninjured an-it looked as if both fighters were starting to run out of juice. However at the same time both fighters suddenly launched at each other full speed unleashing massive attacks at one another but it looked as if Deaths attack would hit first and end the witch when all of a sudden a young girl appeared out of nowhere taking the hit for Ouroborus. The sheer terror and shock on her face surprised Death as he watched this woman run towards the dying girl. Suddenly a massive surge of power came from the witch and she unleashed a massive beam of magical energy at death nearly killing him but utterly destroying the reapers scythe before quickly running off of the battlefield but not before swearing to Death that she would have her revenge against him and that she would she would.

Death looked across the battle field but he felt no sense of happiness from victory as he looked at all his dead comrades and friends. "Fall back that is an order and bring back as many dead as you can, this war is over" While Death was working on co-ordinating what was left of his forces Stein noticed the witch Ouroborus picking up the young girl and the pieces left of the reapers scythe. He knew that he should try to stop her as even in its broken state it could still be used as a medium to make new powerful magical tools but no one was in any condition to try and stop her and even though he knew that they had won the war against the witches, the means to gain that victory would haunt them in the future. Non-of the Gorgon sisters were present during this battle, however this could be attributed to their backing of Asura and it looked as if DWMA had made an enemy of one of the most powerful witches ever born.

Ouroborus watched as Death and what was left of his army left. She felt a terrible rage grow inside of her. Her daughter was dead and the only reason she had taken part in this battle was so that she and her daughter would finally be left alone, no more being bother by that hag of an elder to join the witch's order but now it was pointless. Ouroborus knew then and there that she wanted to get revenge but she also knew she would have to be patient and wait for Death to drop his guard. Ouroborus looked at the shattered remains of the reaper scythe that she had collected and smiled. "It may not be any time soon but I assure you death that I will hurt you as you have hurt me today and no matter how long it take my daughter will be avenged". As Death took one last look at the battle field and watched Ouroborus leave he could have sworn he felt a shiver run down his spine and he knew that things were far from finished and that one day in the future his past sins would come back to haunt him.

 **DWMA Death's office 3 month after the defeat of Asura and Arachnophobia {after the end of the anime}**

Kid looked at his father a bit shocked but not entirely surprised. "Father are you sure I'm ready for a mission like that, I mean I know that I've really grown in power but are you sure I'm ready to go on a mission without Liv or Paddie?" As Kid questioned his father he notice an expression of annoyance begin to form on his father's face and wisely shut up lest he get a reaper chop like Spirit usually did. "Now Kid I'm sure you're ready for this. I've been training you on how to use your growing reaper powers and I need to see how they are developing in a real combat situation so I need for you to test them out so I'll be sending you out on an errand to take care of a few kishin eggs near the Misty Mountains and don't dilly dally or I'll give you a reaper once a day for a month. Kid suddenly had a very grim look on his face as he imagined getting hit by his father's silly but powerful attack once every day for a whole month. Kid rushed out of his father's office on his skateboard and rushed off towards the Misty Mountains so as to finish the mission his father had assigned him as quickly as possible.

 **Few hours later**

"Soon….this…nightmare…..training father is putting me through will be over and I can relax with my friends". Unfortunately kid was not able to sense the pair of eyes that were watching him as he finished climbing the mountain to reach his destination and another problem that Kid would soon encounter was that the mission that his father had received and given to him was a fake and was actually an elaborate trap. "Haaaaaaaa!" All of a sudden a magical circle engulfed Kid as he saw a witch suddenly appear out of nowhere. "So it seems my trap has caught a little reaper brat". Kid didn't know who this woman was but he knew that she was dangerous as he couldn't even feel let alone access his reaper powers. He knew that he needed to play along until he could find a way to break free and escape of at least call in back up.(This witch doesn't seem to be paying much attention to me. If I play this right I can escape and warn father of this witch.) "Oh how sweet, you're already planning of ways to escape me. Unfortunately for you that isn't possible especially with what I've got instore for you and your dear old daddy. He once took something very dear to me and now I plan to return the favour with interest, so don't worry child I won't kill you. No I've got something much better in mind." Kid was really worried now. He knew that his father had made his fair share of enemies in his lifetime and there was really no way that this could end well for him. His only hope was if his friends could find a way to save him but that wasn't very likely at the moment.

Soon the magic circle that had engulfed kid began to shrink and Kid could feel his mind slipping and his power being sealed away. "Normally what I planned to do would've had no chance of working but thanks to the fragments of the reaper's scythe that I have this will be easy and relatively quick. No one will know what happened to you, only that you have disappeared. Soon Death the Kid the well know symmetry obsessed miester will be no more and my second chance and future revenge will begin. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soon the magic circle faded away and Ourobrus smiled at her work. Death the Kid was no longer held in the circle all that was left was a young crying baby girl. Ouroborus gently picked up the child and carefully rocked her until she calmed down and fell asleep. "Hush, hush sweet thing soon you'll be home and we can start a new life together. Welcome to the world my sweet Tiamat." As this was happening Death almost instantly knew something was wrong as he felt a large amount of his strength return to him all of a sudden and his connection too Kid weaken. "Stein, Spirit! I need you to go to the Misty Mountain immediately and check on Kid I fear something may have happened." Stein and spirit ran as fast as they could sensing the fear in the headmaster's voice (Please be alright kid. After everything that has happened please just be safe)

 **First of all yes in this story maka's mother will be considered dead. It is a theory that ive had for a while. Based on what ive seen in the anime we never see makas mother even maka hasn't seen her in a really long time all she gets from her mom are post cards her father delivers to her and that's it. So in my opinion Spirit is the one actually writing the letters to his daughter as he loves her too much to let her think her mother doesn't love her but can't bring himself to tell her that her mom is dead. Also the reason death feel stronger the moment Ouoborus seals kids reaper powers away is that Kid is next in line to succed his father and throughout the anime it is shown that as kid gets stronger his father gets weaker heck in that final fight against Asura when kid uses his reaper powers to blast Asura you are shown his father's cracking mask. Also I still deciding on wether or not that in my fanfic medusa desided to stay hidden as a nurse or still help Asura escape.**

 **As always I'm the Lord of Memory review or ill steal your memories. Also I would love any input or ideas your readers have for this story or any of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reaper Witch chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer I don't own soul eater I only own my oc characters. Enjoy the tale that is being spun.**

 **15 years later**

Tiamat came running home with a large smile on her face. Today the results came in for the magic exams the Witch's Council had held. After the battle against Arachnophobia and the revived Asura many reforms had been made. Most were set up by a young witch at the time Angela and her guardian a swordsman named Mifune. At first they were seen as traitors by most witches but thanks to them the number of rogue witches dropped drastically and the relationship between the Witch's Council and the DWMA had been improved greatly which was in a way a god send as even though Asura was finally defeated for good the number of Kishin eggs being born had been increasing greatly over the years since his defeat due to the large amounts of madness he had released during his revival and war against Death. One of the many reforms was that the Witch's Council was starting an academy of their own so as to train young witches to be able to defend against madness and to control their magic better even a few retired miesters and weapons had come to teach self-defence and physical education classes so that witches would no longer need to over rely on their magic which actually lead to their growing madness due to the fact that magic could break the rules of the universe which lead to madness energy targeting them to act as a form of balance for breaking the laws of the universe.

Tiamat was quickly going over her grade papers as to see what to show her mother first to try and butter her up. Her class was going on a field trip to DWMA but she knew that her mother was unlikely to sign her permission form as her mother and older sister had been in the old war the witches had against Death and like most of the older generation of witches held grudges against Death and his academy her mother specifically due to the death of her sister. Whispering to her-self as she reached her house "I wish mom could let go of the past, I can see it eating her up inside and I wish she would stop trying to force her grudges on me." Tiamat quickly straightened up as when she had reached for the door it had opened up from the inside with the grand elder witch leaving from a meeting with her mother. The grand elder looked intently at Tiamat as if she wanted to say something but instead just spoke a last warning to her mother. "You may be one of the last dragon witches but don't think that will excuse you from the laws and rules. You may be powerful but so am I, you need to let go of the past before it destroys you. So this is what's going to how things are going to go down Ouroborus. You will be coming to the council meeting tomorrow and you will be coming with the magic academy's field trip to the DWMA and you will be on your best behaviour!"

Ouroborus looked as if she wanted to argue but not even she would directly challenge the old hag so she just slammed the door behind Tiamat once the grand elder had left and Tiamat had entered the house. (Wow I've never seen mom that pissed before but I guess that she really doesn't like this being forced on her. Dammit she looking at me just show her your grade card and give her a big hug that should calm her down a bit) Tiamat was actually sweating a bit as she tried to calm down her mother as she was quite scary when she was angry. "Dam that old hag, she knows that I won't fight my fellow magic users and I don't feel like causing trouble. Dammit so I really have to go to that dam academy!" Ouroborus noticed the fear in Tiamat's face as she quickly ended her pity party and put on a happy face. "Don't worry dear I'm quite alright now let's look over your grades while we enjoy a nice bowl of soup." Tiamat breathed a deep sigh of relief as her mother started calming down and they started having a fun conversation over magic, her grades, anything funny that had happened during the day and planning her birthday that was coming up.

 **DWMA Death's office**

A lot of things can be said about one Maka eater. She is powerful, graceful and dam scary but it could also be said that she could be a bit overwhelming at times and time hadn't really mellowed her out. While most of the old gang arrived she was busy sorting out tables, seating and food while her friends just laughed, talked and just caught up with each other in general. From what Maka had heard Black Star had been training under Mifune to get stronger and improve his skills and it had really helped smooth over his ego a bit which seemed great as he had finally opened up to Tsubaki about how he felt and he was being signed on as a teacher to replace Sid as the zombie had decided he needed to rest in peace, she felt a little sorry for his students as she knew he would most likely push them even harder than Sid had pushed them when they were still students. Tsubaki hadn't really changed much and while she was more confident than when they had been kids she was still a quite woman and she ran a small flower store whenever she and Black Star weren't hunting Kishin eggs or training. Soul was another story to Maka though. A little bit after graduation and him becoming a death scythe they had started dating. They had actually suited each other quite well and Maka had even learned that her fellow classmates had, had a betting pool going on about how long before they started dating. This however brought up an issue Maka had been hoping to avoid for as long as she could, her father. He was actually Souls trainer to help him control his power so as to be a powerful weapon for Lord Death. It had been a little bit after graduation when she had learned the truth about her mother and it hadn't been pretty either as Maka had overheard her father talking about it to nurse Medusa about whether he should tell Maka the truth about her mother or not. That argument had not gone over well and it had gotten even worse when Maka had learned that her father had been dating Medusa in secret, they were planning on getting married and she had a little brother on the way.

If it hadn't been for Soul and Medusa working behind the scenes then Maka was sure that she and father's relationship would never have been repaired. Maka was actually a great aunt and she even had the chance to train him in some soul perception techniques and soul energy manipulation. "So Maka, how goes the organization of the witch field trip on their way here tomorrow?" "It's going pretty well right now, since returning the grand elders missing eye to her she has been helping us in improving relations with the older generation of witches dad." Spirit actually looked a bit shocked at that. "I must say if you manage to get those old geezers to agree to peace then you are a god in disguise." "HAHAHAHA the only god here is me the amazing Black Star one who surpasses all." "MAKA CHOP!" Black Star was smashed into the floor leaving a small crater and everyone else laughing as the moment brought back memories of happy school days. "As I was saying before your friend interrupted me that it would be a miracle if those old hags wanted peace, you see Maka even with the grand elder on your side there are still witches that want to fight and I don't think they would be willing to make peace." Maka looked at her father confused by what he had said. "Look Maka don't get me wrong most of the current witches are on your side and want peace but the majority of the elders still want to fight and this is mostly because of the war we had against the witches just after the time we sealed away Asura when he first became a true KISHIN. The biggest problem you will face though is the dragon witch Ouroborus."

"And that is exactly why I have invited the Witch's Council to join the class that will be arriving at the academy tomorrow." It near shock half the group to death when Lord Death just entered the room and spoke up and the other half choked on whatever they had been drinking or eating. "Tomorrow Ouroborus and her daughter will be joining the group coming so I need everyone on their best behaviour because if we can get Ouroborus on board then it can be guaranteed that we can have a lasting peace with the non-renegade witches." As the group of weapons and miesters started finalising the last details needed to make sure that the students would behave and make sure that everything would be perfect for the visiting everyone was busy Spirit quietly pulled Death aside. "Sir do you really think she's coming for peace considering what happened the last time you two met." "You have no need to worry my friend the grand elder made it quite clear that Ouroborus would be on her best behaviour and that she would be bringing her last daughter along so there is little chance of her causing a scene. By the way tell me how are Liz and Patti fairing in their training with Stein?" After the first year when Kid had gone missing Liz and Patti had insisted that he train them so that they would be strong enough to not only become death scythes but also strong enough to find and bring Kid home. "They're doing pretty good actually and surprisingly the three of them get along pretty well."

Death sighed, it was deep and heavy. A person could easily tell how tired he was. "I hope we can have peace. With all that's been happening I hope beyond all hope that a miracle can happen that will stop any disaster from happening in the following days but all things considered the fact that this is happening at all is a sign of a miracle."(I feel as if something big is going to happen tomorrow but all I can do is prepare.)

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas to help futher the story along just message me.**

 **disclaimer i only own my OC characters not soul eater.**

 **also ive desided to have medusa survive and not reveal herself and in doing so ive had her hook up with spirit. I will do a part where she reveals herself to spirit. I will do my best to update soon and to make this story and all my other stories as good as i can**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reaper Witch chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer I don't own soul eater only my oc characters and I don't make any money from these fanfictions.**

 **Death city**

As the bus left the magic lanes the young witches on board were amazed by the technological advances that were visible to them as the bus flew over the city and landed at their designated zone. The witches couldn't believe what they were seeing as they left the airport, the level of technology amazed them as the Witch's realm tended to avoid massive technological advances and focused more on magic advances. "What is that?" "Do you think we can get some souvenirs?" "Why don't we have things like that?" "Do you think we'll meet any cute guys?" The young witches quickly fell into their groups with their designated teacher while discussing the new things they were seeing. (The first-time the next generation of witches come into a possible enemy stronghold and they fawn over it) The older witches all had the same thoughts about how the next generation should have been looking at weak points that could be used against the weapons and meisters. While the teachers were disappointed in most of the new generation of witches they absolutely love Tiamat. While she had an innocent air about her she could be cold, calculating, ruthless and most importantly she had her mother's skill and genius. She actually listened in class and even improved on the magic she learnt in class. While most witches feared Ouroborus and held quite a dislike for her, there was a minority that held a great respect for her. Ouroborus watched all around her, expecting traps to be sprung at every corner, to be attack at any moment and was tense throughout the whole trip. "Mom you need to calm down the stress Maba." Tiamat chuckled at her joke and smiled when she saw that her mother looked a lot less tense and was smiling at her joke. (Tiamat is right as long as I keep my cool things will go well, we can get through this camp slash field trip then we can get on with our lives and I don't need to worry about Tiamat's past coming back to haunt me) "Don't worry dear I'll be on my best behaviour and I'll be extra careful not to embarrass you."

 **The academy**

As the Witch's bus landed many of the teachers got very tense as they sensed the small number of magical signatures enter Death city. While the signatures where few in number there were a few extremely powerful witches in the group. Originally witches had been measured in strength by the size of their souls but to counter the effects of the soul protect spell a technique was developed that could measure the magical signature a witch gave off making it extraordinarily easier to measure a witch's strength and keep track of them. While in mid conversation about their son Blaze Spirit froze as he felt a terrifying and familiar soul wavelength. Spirit quickly apologized to Medusa and rushed out of the nurse's office just as Stein came rushing past and turned into his weapon form as Stein grabbed him as they rushed to the entrance of the school while unleashing the limiters they had placed on their souls years ago. As they raced through the school the level of power they gave off frightened a lot of the students and worried the teachers as they knew that Stein and Spirit never really got closure from their past. The power also alerted Death that their guests were arriving and that he would be needed to stop any incidents from occurring so he quickly contacted Mifune and Angela and told them to go greet and apologize to the arriving class of witches.

While Stein and Spirit had been told about the arriving witches, neither had been prepared to feel the souls of people they had once fought to the death against and it had caused them to panic and enter a sort of battle mode to deal with the threat. The witches felt the massive increase in soul energy almost immediately. As the Instructors quickly got in-front of their students, Ouroborus quickly summoned a blade of fire and rushed forward to meet the attackers head on. As scythe and flame blade met the clash of the weapons meeting set off a massive shockwave and the two warriors held fast in a deadlock as neither was willing to give an inch. (Who are these fools to think that they can just attack us, I have half a mind to just destroy this city now, but then I'd have to deal with Death and Maba and not even I'm strong enough for that) As Ouroborus got a better look at the attackers she quickly understood what was happening as she saw who she just blocked. "REAPER CHOP!" Suddenly Stein and Spirit where slammed into the ground causing small craters. Ouoborus quickly tensed up again and transformed her duel swords into a massive ring of energy. "Now now, I don't think we'll be needing any of that, my friends here were just having a bad moment of PTSD when they sensed your soul Ouroborus" "Lord Death how good to see you again. I would be thankful if your staff would be kind enough not to attack my charges as I'll be in charge of keeping them safe." Both Ouroborus and Death seemed quite tense putting a lot of people on edge while Medusa dragged an unconscious duo back to her office mumbling about stupid husbands and the stupid things they did and Angela and Mifune quickly led the group of witches to their rooms while constantly apologizing. As Maka and Soul rushed out of the building they saw Death talking to a woman who suddenly grew a wicked smirk which worried them a bit.

"Well Death since tensions are high, how about we hold a little sparing match between one of our witches and one of your weapon and meister teams?" (Let's see what the fool does) "I accept your offer Ouroborus, it would be a good first learing experience and I know just the team for the job so I hope you choose a good student yourself? We shall meet in the training hall in about an hour. See you soon." Ouroborus's smile grew into an almost cruel smirk (Soon I'll have a chance to show of what Tiamat can do and that fool won't even realize it's going to be his own son that will be showing him up.)

 **Witch's rooms**

"Wow I can't believe that lady Ouroborus is that strong, why didn't you tell me that your mom could do things like that?" "I swear I didn't know. I mean I knew that my mom was tough but this is a whole other level, I mean she didn't even unlock her limiters and the power she gave off was suffocating Lilith." Many of the witches that had travelled with all were looking at Tiamat in a new light and not all of them in a good way. Tiamat herself while being comforted by her friend was very worried about the mood her mother would be in when she got back from her chat with Death. "Could one Tiamat please come to the Death room as well as the team Sever and Blaze, it would be very kind of you to arrive as soon as possible. That will be all." Lilith quickly comforted her friend and helped her walk to her appointment as moral support. She quickly let out a wolf whistle as she saw the two boys who had been called as well.

 **DEATH ROOM**

The three kids that had just entered the room were very nervous as they saw not only Lord Death waiting for them but also the world renowned Maka and Soul and the grand dragon witch Ouroborus. The boys almost instantly shot off saying things like they didn't do it and hope they were no were near a place that had been pranked or how there was no evidence against them. Maka just face palmed at how uncoordinated and bad they we looking in front of Ouroborus. "Look guys we didn't call you here to punish you, well actually we'll talk about those pranks later but we've got more important things to discuss. She motioned for Soul to continue while she glared at Sever and Blaze as she was sure they were the ones who let all those chickens loose in the library. "It's simply, considering the little party that almost started at the school entrance this morning we have decided to hold a small combat class and you two will be fighting her." The boys couldn't really believe what was being asked of them. It was basically ganging up on a person. "I know we have to fight but why just this gir." Tiamat quickly interrupted the boys as she didn't like the way she thought they were thinking. "Any time any place! See you soon boys and by the time I'm finished with you hopefully you'll show a bit more respect next time." Tiamat quickly left the room for the training arena but she also notice a look of pride on her mother's face that made her heart jump for joy as her mother was not an easy witch to please. The boys left quickly after her, followed by Maka and Soul as they were to watch over the match. 'Well this got intense very quickly, by the way take this as a peace offering as I hope we can at least be civil in the future." Death could help but be surprised as he was handed a piece of the original reaper scythe but was also a bit worried by how she sounded.

 **Training arena**

"Now I expect a clean fight no cheating at all is that understood" "Yeah understood nurse Medusa, we be careful not to kick this girls butt to hard." Blaze face palmed at his partners antics and took to weapon form which resembled a massive scalpel, which was very fitting considering his partner was the son of Stein. On the opposite side of the arena Ouroborus was busy prepping Tiamat. "Look dear you need to try and finish this fight quickly as while you're quite skilled at magic combat, if the fight is dragged out they will be able to outlast you." "Don't worry mom you trained me well and our teachers also taught us a bit of close quarters combat. I ready for anything that they can through at me." As the two opposite sides moved to the centre of the arena and took their battle stances.

"Burn shield" Tiamat quickly started off with a defence spell, as spheres of fire appeared around her and started spinning around her before shooting a few of them like rockets at her opponents. Sever quickly dodged the fire balls but had to keep dancing around them as they seemed to be following him. "You're pretty good but I'm better LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE! Broken cut." Sever quickly shot at the fire balls cutting them each to pieces with Blaze as the technique broke apart the magic holding the spell together. "HA it seems that we finally got broken cut down now lets finish this quick to get through her defence." Sever quickly launched forward cutting through each fire sphere Tiamat created and shot at him. (I didn't think they would have a technique like this at hand I need to amp up my game) "Take this ash air." Soon the temperature in the arena seemed to rise rapidly. "Now lets see how you handle this thanks to ash air I've increased the number of hydrogen and oxygen molecules in certain parts of the arena. Careful if you don't feel like blowing up." "Wait what?!" Tiamat just smiled and snapped her fingers. "Explosion! Now burn whip." Several massive explosions went off and while Sever did his best to dodge them he was still caught in a few and the suddenly a whip of fire caught him slapping him around the arena.

"Dammit this girl is a lot tougher than I thought, Sever lets go for another resonance" "Ok dude hope that this goes well this girl is really giving us a run for our money." Sever quickly cut the whip slapping him around "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE! WITCH HUNTER!" As Sever rushed forward at Tiamat smashing through her defences spells. (What the hell is this, what do I do. What would mom do? She would go big and go for broke) "I don't think so. Take this DRAGON STREAM!" Tiamat grabbed onto the reaper scythe fragment her mother gave her and used it to amplify her spell as she was engulfed by fire and shot forth a massive claw for fire at the oncoming attack. As the two attacks collided something strange happened as a massive surge of soul energy shot through Tiamat and enhanced her spell to the point of forming the whole dragon instead of just the claw, quickly smashing through witch hunter and setting off a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared only Tiamat seemed to be standing but then she collapsed.

Medusa quickly rushed to the fallen student's sides and had them taken to the nurse's office. While everyone was running around trying to find out what had happened Ouroborus was very worried as she notice the sudden surge of soul energy and worried that her spell might be failing but she also knew that she couldn't do anything until she got back to the Witch's Realm in a weeks time. At the same time Death was talking with Spirit and Stein as they explained why they attack Ouroborus when she arrived. "Sir we didn't attack her because of some PTSD, we only did it because while we had forgotten what her soul felt like a while back but when we felt it again in the city it felt familier and then I remembered and called Stein to help. Sir we felt the remenets of her magic energy at Misty Mountain when we went to find Kid. Sir I think she know something about what happened."

 **I do hope that you guys have enjoyed this new chapter and like the way things are going. Also the scythe was broken into three pieces and was used as the focal point for the spell cast on Kid also I will be bringing in Liz and Patty and hope that you guys will give me some good ideas to improve this story. AS always review or your memories are mine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Reaper Witch chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer I don't own soul eater and I don't make any money from this fanfiction. This is purely for the enjoyment of writing and people reading. I do hope that you enjoy the next part of this tale.**

 **The nurse's office**

(NO no no no no, this can't be happening now. What could have triggered the sudden release of soul energy? Is my spell breaking? No I can still feel its strength, then what happened? Did the scythe shard I gave her really boost her power that much or is it something else? I need to get her back home in the Witch's realm to find out what's happening) Ouroborus was suddenly broken out of her worrying thoughts as Medusa placed a blanket over her shoulders as she had been sitting by Taimat's bedside for hours since the end of the sparring match and while Sever and Blaze had recovered quickly Tiamat was still unconscious and this made Medusa a bit nervous as she worried that her son and Sever could be in danger.

 **Inside Tiamats head**

 **Well well looks like that witch actually helped me in the end. Being trapped in that boys mind was a nightmare, I mean seriously what was up with that kid and symmetry. In the end though, it was only because of his madness that I'm alive right now. It's almost time for the big show to begin, all I need to do now is trick that girl into unshackling me from the reaper's power and her creators spell so that I can be reborn not only with my old power but with the added bonus of dragon magic and reaper soul power. This time I'm coming back as a true god and then no one would be able to stop me ever again. However I need to be careful as that stupid witch nearly erased me when she made her daughter and I can't risk her finding me and I need to be extra careful as that kids soul seems to be waking up same as me so will need the girl on my side as the kid and I will be the equivalent of those cartoon consciousness but if I play my cards right I'll become an eternal. I'll have the power to become the representation of madness itself as I'll become even more powerful the more madness there is. Oh well looks like the girl is waking up, I just need to find a way to stall the reaper brat so that I talk to our host first.**

 **Nurse's office**

Medusa nearly fell on her backside when Tiamat just suddenly sat up in her bed clearly looking confused. "Where am I, this isn't the arena and where are those two jerks I was fighting?" (So she doesn't remember the fight that might be for the best though) As medusa gathered her thoughts she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as the Ouroborus lunged forward to embrace her daughter and the tension that had seemed to build in the air seemed to vanish. As Ouroborus fawned over her daughter Medusa quickly checked over the charts to see if they had recorded anything but beside some unusual brain wave activity all her equipment told her that the young witch was fine but non-of the information she got explained the sudden burst of spiritual energy. "Don't worry about that right now young lady and Lady Ouroborus you have no need to worry, from what I've been able to learn it looks as if your daughter just over used her power and needed some extra time to recover. I would however like her to stay here for another night just to be sure that she is 100% fine."(Something is going on that she doesn't want us to know about her daughter and I think we need to know what's going on) "Don't worry I just want to make sure that I didn't miss anything that could be potentially harmful". Ouroborus had a thoughtful look on her face as she contemplated just taking Tiamat home with her and ending this outing early but that would lead to her having to explain herself to Yabba and face Tiamats disappointment and from the way her daughter was looking at her she knew that Tiamat had an idea of what she was thinking. "Fine but please just take good care of her."

Tiamat had a look of relief on her face when she realised that her mother wouldn't be taking her home. "Don't worry mom I can take care of myself and I'm sure Nurse Medusa can take good care of me so there's no need for you to worry. You should go help the other teachers check up on my classmates also could you please tell Lilith that I'm fine I don't want to worry her she's a good friend of mine." Ouroborus just gave her daughter a smile as she left the infirmary.

 **Death's office**

As Maka walked in to Death's Office she could instantly feel the serious mood in the room as she saw her father and Stein leave with sour looks on their faces. "Maka please have a seat, there are some things we need to discuss as I have just received news that is both distressing and problematic. You see I have just received some information that has led me to believe that Ouroborus may know what happened to Kid." "But sir that's wonderful news if we can get her to tell us what she knows we could finally get Kid back!" Maka couldn't hide her growing excitement but Death quickly shut her down before to stop her from getting her hopes up. "Now Maka don't get your hopes up this is a very delicate task we have at hand. Ouroborus has a lot of power both magically and politically. If we don't play our cards right this could end up with me fighting her and while I could win the collateral damage would be immense and we could also end up sparking a war with the renegade witches and neither we nor the Yabba is ready for something like that. You see while most of the renegades are scattered, with the right spark they would come together and rally behind Ouroborus." Maka was starting to understand why her father and Stein had looked as disappointed as they had left the room but also understood why Death was being so cautious but a few questions started filling her head as she had time to process the information she had been told.

"Sir I understand that this is very sensitive in formation but why am I the only one that you called?" Death looked at Maka with a look of interest on his face as he contemplated what he was going to say next. "That actually quite easy Maka, of your piers you are the most perceptive and intelligent and while I doo respect your friends Maka they wouldn't be able to be subtle enough with this information. You see while I know I can trust you and Soul with this I can tell Liz and Pattie because they would most likely cause an international incident with the frame of mind they are in, I can't tell Tsubaki because she would eventually tell Black Star and while he may have calmed down over the years well I'm sure you understand." Maka did understand because while Black star was a ninja he tended to be very flashy and loud. "Now the main reason I called you was because you have the most powerful soul perception known to history as of date so I would like you to watch Ouroborus for me while she and her fellow witches are still here and I would also like you to watch her daughter."

Maka had a very confused look on her face as she waited for Death to suddenly tell her he was joking as she couldn't believe that he would ask her to watch a kid but after a while she knew he wasn't joking. Wait sir why? She isn't a threat is she and she's just a child." "Don't miss understand me Maka I want you to watch her because very little is known about her as Ouroborus has been very secretive with information about her second daughter, so much so that not even Yabba knows who her father even is and all that is really known about her is her age so I'm sure that if you can find anything then we can use that to get Ouroborus to give us her information about Kid. Also, please inform Soul of this information as he is currently off on a mission." "I won't disappoint you sir." However even as she said that she would do her best Maka couldn't help but feel a bit dirty that she would be spying on a child and not just an adult and that things were going to get very complicated very soon.

 **Nurses Office**

As Medusa watched the young witch sleep she couldn't help but feel that something was off. While her original scans didn't show anything physically wrong with the girl her later test provided some interesting information that she felt bad for not sharing with Tiamat's mother but she wanted to live to see her grandchildren so she didn't feel too bad. While Tiamat was awake her machines and her magic couldn't find anything wrong however while Tiamat was asleep and someone was looking there was some interesting things to see. First off her soul was strangely unbalanced while she slept, next the reason for her unbalanced soul was that her inner madness that powered her magic seemed to have split in half, with one half powering her light and another powering her darkness and the slightly scary part was that while she slept she showed some very unusual readings from her brain waves and soul. The readings left an indication that made it look as if her madness was alive and made her look as if she was becoming a kishin. What-ever was effecting the kishin eggs and making them appear more often and more powerful than the norm seemed to be effecting this young girl but who could she tell without having the girl turned into a science experiment and having her mother on the war path. "Don't worry as a doctor it is my job to make sure all of my patients get the best care possible so I'll make sure that I can help you young one. You just rest I'll go get Lord Death and your mother. Hopefully with their ancient knowledge of magic, souls and madness they can help me help you."

 **DWMA lunch hall**

Blaze and Sever where the talk of the school. Almost everyone had watched their match against Tiamat the daughter and future successor of Ouoborus's dragon magic and they were all in ah of how much power was shown during the fight. "Blaze I know you don't want to hear it but we should go see if that Tiamat girl is allright, I mean we did hit her pretty hard with that last attack and I really don't want to meet her mother if that girl is angry with us." Blaze had a sour look on his face as he knew it was petty but he really didn't want to apologize. "Fine we'll go after lunch and if she is available we talk to her." Just as they started eating their lunch a large snake suddenly grabbed them and dragged them into the janitor's closet. "Hi my name is Lilith, I'm a friend of Tiamats and I thought that your fight against her was awesome!" While Lilith was basically shouting her head off both boys just looked at her like she was nuts. "Hey it's rude to look at a girl like she's crazy. Look I don't know my way around and I don't really know anyone so I want you to take me to the nurse's office so that I can see my friend." "Hey why should we help you?" "Come on Blaze don't make things difficult. Sure we'd be more than willing to help, we were heading that way anyway after lunch so why don't you just join us?"

 **Tiamat's head**

 **(Wait were am I, this isn't the Misty Mountains). Well well it looks like our other guest woke up early. I've got to say I honestly thought it would be longer until you woke up Kid. (Ashura! What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?) Oh that's the easy part but first what's the last the last thing you Reaper? (What? The last thing I remember was going to Misty Mountain on a mission for father and then…..pain, I was trapped in a spell but after that I blank out I can't remember anything else, what happened to me Ashura?) That oh well first things first I'm alive thanks to you Kid, You see when that Scythe Wielding brat destroyed my physical form I almost died but my energy, my conciseness latched on to the nearest living being that could survive my power and had the madness that could allow me to survive and that was you Reaper brat.**

 **Kid just looked at Ashura in shock not believing what he was hearing but while it was terrifying he knew he needed to accept it. (So what? Were in my/your head?) Unfortunately no, you see your father's past caught up with him the day you were attacked. A powerful witch that your father had hurt many years ago caught you. Now that is where things get a little weird, you see using the fragments of the original scythe of the reapers and cast a powerful spell on your body sealing away our minds and binding and manipulating your body and soul. To make a long story short she turned you into a baby girl and raised you as her daughter. Basically the girls mind is in control and we are just along for the ride and the occasional power boost. (…WHAT!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the reaper witch

Disclaimer I dont own soul eater and I dont make any money from my fanfictions at all. I just enjoy writing them.

 **Inside Tiamats head**

 **(So if I've got my facts straight I'm stuck inside my own body, had my life stolen from me and its basically my dads fault.) That about sums it up. In all honesty I probably would have done the same thing but unfortunately now we are on a deadline to fix your and by default my problem.(Wait how is this your problem?) Well I'm bound to you Kid and eventually when this girl hoes home in about a weeks time her mother will notice that you are awake and then seal you up again if not outright erase you and if anything happens to you it happens to me aswell since I bound my life to yours.** **Kid didn't know what to think or believe but he knew he could put a bit of trust in Asura's words as he knew he would do just about anything to survive but he was also prepared incase Asura decided to stab him in the back when he was no longer useful to his survival.**

 **Well whats it gonna be Kid are you going to try and fix this alone or are you willing to work with me. (Make no mistake I don't trust you but right now it looks like we need to work together if we want to get out of this mess.) Deal.** **Suddenly the entire area started shaking as if an earthquake was happening.** **Well it looks like the girl is waking. Remember we need to keep a low profile while she's awake or we could be locked away for good.(Fine I'll take your advice for now but if you try to betray me I'll taje my chances with the witches.)**

 **Nurses office**

"Well looks like were here but someone put up a barrier. Not like that'll keep us out, Sever transform so that we can make a hole an get in." Sever looked at Blaze as if he was crazy but eventually transformed into weapon form. "Fine I'll help you but if you're mom catches us I'm blaming you." "Ok thats fair, now Lilith you might want to get behind us as while we have broken barriers before there is usually a small explosion that follows." The young witch gave Blaze and Sever a look as if to say seriously but from the serious look on their faces she knew they weren't making a joke. "Ok but don't think this means anything."

BOOM!

"What the hell was that! Please keep the noise down I'm trying to sleep." As Tiamat looked around to see what was going on she saw three figures coughing as they waved away the dust and smoke from the explosion. What, who's there? I've got magic and I'm not afraid to use it." Suddenly one of the figures jumped out of the smoke and nearly knocked Tiamat out of her bed. "Oh I'm so glad your alright, I was so scared when they wouldn't let anyone come see you, you are alright aren't you you haven't got one of those weird diseases right!" Tiamat just looked at her friend as she tried to understand what she was saying and get her thoughts in order. "Slow down Lilith I can barely understand what your saying. First I'm fine and no I don't have any weird diseases my mom is just being her over protective self. Wait how did you get here?"

It wasnt that she didn't have faith in her friend it was just for as long as she had known her Lilith had had a very bad sense of direction and was even worse at barrier magic from her memories of school and all the fires she had to put out. "Oh I just got those two to help me, it looked like they were heading this way already so I forced them to take me with them." Tiamat looked to where her friend was pointing and ft a frown form on her face. "Those two!? Why couldn't you just get a teacher?" Lilith had a cute but confused look on her face as she answered her friend. "I couldn't find any, they were all either in meetings, busy or I just couldn't find them." While the Sever had the decency to look ashamed at waking her up and the mess he and Blaze had made Blaze just looked annoyed. "Hey! We just came to apologize for putting you here. We didn't have to come and we certainly didn't have to help your friend so you don't have to act so dam snarky." Sever looked even more ashamed as he watched his Blaze insult the girl they had come to apologize to and Lilith just started giggling as she watched her best friend start arguing with one of the boys that had helped to find her.

"I am so sorry for the way my friend is treating you and for getting stuck in the nurse's office, we'll be leaving now. I hope you get better soon." As Sever was apologizing he was also dragging out Blaze while basically having him in a choke hold to try and shut him up while continued to argue with Tiamat. Lilith just smiled at the two boys' antics as the left the room. "Can you believe the nerve of that boy. He insults me when he is supposed to apologize and he seemed to forget that he is the reason I'm stuck in bed right now." Lilith just smiled at Tiamat as she seemed to be in one of her moods but started to snort a bit as she tried to hold in her laught at her friend's pouting face. "Y,Y,You stress to much Tiamat. You need to calm down. You and that Blaze boy were arguing as if you were in a relationship together." Tiamat froze and had a shocked look on her face and then quickly threw her pillow at Lilith's face so she wouldn't see her blushing. As she started shouting how it was impossible for her to be in a relationship with a boy that dense but she quickly lost steam as she and Lilith eventually changed the subject and spent the rest of the evening chatting, laughing and eventually falling asleep.

 **Death's office(Same time)**

Death watched as Ouroborus paced around his office nervously. (Well I guess I'd also be nervous if I was in her home in the Witch's realm. I guess I should get to business, I've let her roast long enough.) "Ouroborus you should sit down and drink your tea. It will help you calm down so that we can have a conversation like rational adults." Ouroborus stoped and slowly sat down as asked but oy started drinking her tea after a few quick spells to check for poisons. Death just sighed at her behaviour. (Well I guess thats to be expected considering our history.) "Just get to the point Death I'd like to go see my daughter again before I retire to bed for the evening." (What does he want with me? Why bring me to his office?) "Ok. Ouroborus I asked you to come here because I would like you opinion on the teams I've arranged for tomorrows joint kishin-egg hunting expedition" Death quickly handed her the papers with the team and supervisor arrangements. A shocked Ouroborus took the papers from Death as she hadn't been expecting him to ask for her help or opinion in anyway and it had thrown her for a loop, so while she read through the list she took a minute to regain her composure. While she mostly agreed with what she saw she didn't like at all her daughter's team.

While she was with a friend she was also with the two boys she had sparred against amd her supervisor was Maka Evens one of the greatest meisters to date. She knew instantly that she couldn't say anything against the placement as it would anger Tiamat that she was interfering when she had promised that she wouldn't during the trip and it would aslo make Death suspicious. She quickly decided to bring another fact to light before her anger got the better of her. "I've noticed that neither you nor I are going to be supervising teams for the kishin-egg hunts. Why is that Death?" Death just smiled while he replied. "That is very simple. We will be having a hunt of our own. You see corrupted human souls are a tough enough challenge for our students already however we will be hunting rouges. Witches, Meisters and Weapons that have lost their way and beings that are much to strong and well trained for students to try a take on." Ouroborus couldn't help but feel a bit giddy as it had been ages since she had had a real fight. "I have no complaints Death. I look forward to the hunt and the continued peace between our people." (This works out quite well for me as not only do I get to cut loose but I can also gage Deaths level of strength since our last battle) "Good night Lady Ouroborus and sleep well as we will have a busy schedule tomorrow." When Ouroborus finally left his office Death got up and looked at his reflection in his mirror while feeling a bit ashamed of his actions. "Soon we shall see what you know about my son and his disappearance. However it would also be good to see your level of strength since our last encounter." Death grinned a bit when he saw Liz and Patty calling him from a mirror as he sent some staff members to go pick them up from the airport. Death couldn't help but giggle a bit as he remember and spoke an old phrase, he couldn't remember where, when or who had spoken it to him but it seemed to fit the way events are playing out. "Let the games begin."

 **I do hope that all you readers are enjoying this story. I will mainly be working on this one right now as it seems to be the only one that is forming ideas in my head at the moment. Please keep reading and reviewing or I'll steal all your memories. Also if you have ideas that you think could help the plot of any of my stories dont hesitate to tell me. Till next we meet The Lord of Memory**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reaper Witch chapter 6**

 **Hello to all my loyal readers I hope that you are enjoying this story. Just a reminder I don't own soul eater and im not making any money from writing this fanfiction. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come.**

Ouroborus hated warm weather. It may seem like a contradiction considering that she was a witch that used dragon and fire magic, but she could make and exception. She was stuck waiting at an airport in the middle of a desert with Death. (Dam of all the times that I had to get stuck in the desert it had to be with in an airport with a busted cooling system and the 'Great Lord Death'. All I wanted was too say goodbye to Tiamat while she left for her mission, now I have to endure this torture.) "So Death why are we here waiting for one of your death scythes when you had a perfectly good one back at your school?" As Death turned to speak to her and she hated the look on his face. How childish it was as if the answer to her question was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's actually very simple my dear." Ouroborus almost gagged at the amount of sweetness in his tone but kept her composure as it seemed that Death was enjoying her discomfort. "I left Spirit behind as he is one of my most powerful of all my scythes at the moment. So I left him behind to help protect the school in my absence and called in one of my other scythes that just finished with a mission to help me as it has been so long since I left the city."

Suddenly Death's face gained a curious expression as he had arrived later than Ouroborus and he wanted to know why she was at the airport but he also wanted to annoy her a bit more as he enjoyed playing games with people and messing with them from time to time. "So Ouroborus what brought you out hear today."I thought that you where going to wait for me back at the school." Ouroborus looked like she almost wasn't going to answer his question when an idea formed inside of her head. (This is perfect I can hurt him a bit and get back at him for making me wait with him in this hell hole of a desert airport) "Oh that's very simple. I came to wish my daughter and her friend luck on their first mission and give them some advise for fighting kishin eggs. I know it isn't as important as getting a death scythe but it just felt good to see my daughter off. You never know what could happen to kids when we send them off on their first mission."

Death almost physically recoiled as the pain from Kids disappearance returned. He had grown so accustomed to hiding it that he almost wasn't ready to feel it hit him that hard again. He knew that he shouldn't have messed with her as he realized that she had ways of hurting him that didn't require her to battle him. (That fool shouldn't have tried to mess with me now I get to see him suffer) "Death are you all right, should I call someone to come help you?" Ouroborus almost smiled at how weak and helpless Death looked before her but she somehow managed to maintain her facade of looking worried.

As quickly as it had happened did Death's moment of weakness disappear. "No need to worry I'm quite alright." Death paused for a moment as he started looking around the arrival section of the airport. "Ah there's my guests. LIZ PATTY OVERHEAR!" To young women quickly hurried over to them and then one of them smacked Death over the head and started scolding him for yelling when it had been totally unnecessary. She then turned to Ouroborus and though seeming to struggle in keeping her composure she apologised for Death's actions before apologising to everyone else in the airport before turning to Ouroborus again. "Good afternoon my name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz, the girl comforting Lord Death over there is my sister Patty. She can be a bit weird at times so please forgive her if she does anything stupid. We will be accompanying Lord Death as his death scythes until he returns to Death city and the DWMA." Ouroborus couldn't quite put her finger on it but the way that the Elizabeth girl spoke sounded so tight and controlled.

(Oh I understand now its a well known fact that those two were Kid's daemon weapons and its also a wide spread theory that witches captured Death the kid but without evidence even if they are death scythes know they can't act and it eats them up inside.) "Well dears it is a pleasure to meet you and I do hope that we can get along." Ouroborus paused for a moment as she looked at Death to see if he was expecting anyone else but he just shook his head. "Ok so now that were all here lets get goin." "Oh boy I've been waiting for this, we can all take my car, DEATH MOBILE TO ME!" Death quickly cut of Ouroborus. A large tricked out funeral car. Liz and Ouroborus just looked at Death as if he was crazy as they climbed in while Patty just laughed and cheered loudly. "HAHAHAHA DEATH MOBILE DEATH MOBILE WERE GONNA RIDE THE BATMOBILE!" Liz just sighed at her sister's antics while Ouroborus looked at them not being able to understand how the witches had been unable to conquer Death or at least how Asura lost to these buffoons.

Ouroborus was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Death's next announcement. "Lady's please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to leave for our destination." Both Liz and Ouroborus immediately notice the lack of seatbelts and grabbed onto their seats as a loud voice was heard over the cars engines. "PUNCH IT!"

 **Tiamat's plane**

Maka looked at the four children she was watching over. How they were mingling and coming up with strategies and ideas on how to take down kishin eggs or rouge witches. It brought back fond if not slightly painful memories. (I hope that Liz and Patty will be alright on this job. No I can't think about that right now. My first priority is to look after these kids.) "Ok everyone we'll be landing soon so I want you all to get some shut eye so that you are well rested when we arrive in Rome. When we land we'll be meeting up with my partner Soul. He will be giving us the information on the kishin eggs we will be hunting and helping evaluate you four." As Blaze and Sever left for their room they continued to chat even making a bet as to how many kishin eggs they would capture, Tiamat took out a book of spells that her mother had given her so that she could study up on some spells before she went to sleep. Surprisingly it was Lilith that stayed up and wished her friend a good night and blew a raspberry at the boys. "Hey teach got any advice for tomorrow?" Despite her bubbly personality Lilith sounded nervous if not a bit scared.

Maka just smiled at Lilith and ruffled her hair a bit. "No need to worry shorty, even if there is a kishen egg that you guys can't take down My partner and I'll be there to protect you." Lilith actually had a look of disbelief on her face at that. "You mean that you'll be there to protect your students, Tiamat and I are just coming along as accessories aren't we?" It wasn't difficult to miss the depressing tone in her voice, as if she was used to being treated like that. However what she said next shocked Maka. "I mean who wants to have witches around anyway? You see I came from a non-magical family and the moment my magic started to act up they ditched me. I would've given into my madness and become a rouge witch if it hadn't been for Tiamat. She saved me. In the end only witches and wizards care about other witches and wizards." Maka didn't know what to say to the young girl after hearing her story. It was so similar to how Kid saved Liz and Patty. A look that resembled pity started to form on her face. "Look Lilith your parents were idiots that didn't recognize a gift when they saw one. My job is to look after all of you that includes you and your friend Ouroborus. I don't know what you two have endured and I don't know a lot of magic users to assess how things are in your world but I won't try to say that I understand what you went through when I don't. Just know that you can rest easy because as long as you are in my care I won't abandon you." Lilith look quite surprised by Maka and she felt a warmth grow in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long time and she felt that she could trust this woman. "Goodnight Mrs Maka and I hope that you sleep well, also I'm not short I'm still growing while your just old you Grey Haired Bat!" yelled Lilith as she ran to her cabin. Maka just smiled as this moment reminded her about why she loved being a teacher. Helping those kids that needed the extra push or motivation. Being a pillar for those that were on there own and were struggling to stand.

 **Unknown location**

"My lord Scorpio we found it." A large man sat up from what looked like a throne surrounded by massive scorpions that moved out of his way as he came to inspect what his followers had brought. His body very well tanned and he was built like a rock with well toned muscles from years of training, battle and the use of enhancement magic. A viscous smirk formed on his face as he looked at what his followers had brought him. Fire seemed to erupt all around yet it didn't touch anyone as he started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! With this my dear sister Yabba will finally fall and not even Death will be able to stand against me, even that pain of a dragon witch will fall before me." As Scorpio continued his terrifying laugh that seemed to shake the cavern they were all in it attracted the rest of his followers that had returned from missions he had sent them out on. As Scorpio's fire lit up the cavern the object that had been brought in become more visible and his followers understood why he was so happy and confident. Lying before the master of fire and spacial manipulation magic was the body of Asura. However when Scorpio finally finished laughing he warned his fellow rogues to be careful when handling the body as it still contained a massive amount of madness within and that it could still effect them.

"Soon we will finish what we began ages ago, we'll finally conquer the DWMA and Death and witches will finally be the ones in charge!" Soon the carven was filled with chanting "SCORPIO, SCORPIO, SCORPIO, SCORPIO!" and "DOWN WITH YABBA AND DEATH, DOWN WITH YABBA AND DEATH, DOWN WITH YABBA AND DEATH!" However due to all the celebrating nobody noticed the broken and battered body of Asura start to twitch as it started a very slow process of healing due to it being in the presence of such a large amount of magic, hatred, sadness and madness.

 **This chapter really fought with me so I hope that you all enjoy it and stay tuned for the next thrilling episode of The Reaper Witch. Again I make no money from writing this and I dont own any of the characters expect my OCs. Lastly review or I'll steal your memories and make you my mindless slave. Lord of Memory out. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Reaper Witch chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer I do not own soul eater and I am just writing this because I had an idea that I wanted to share so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please tell your fanfic friends about it and my stories.**

 **Sahara Desert**

"Aaaahh, come on we've here for about a week and we haven't seen a rouge yet and we've only ran in a few kishin eggs at that and they were pathetic!" Blaze watched the young snake witch as she yelled angrily and kicked up sand. Blaze quickly got back to work collecting the souls of the kishin eggs that they had just defeated when he saw Maka watching them. "Soul something isn't right, it was reported that this area was full of kishen eggs. I mean that's why you were sent here in the first place but you're telling me that since you arrived and since you've waited for our arrival most of the rouges and kishin eggs in the area just seem to have up and vanished?" Soul actually looked a bit worried as he knew that he had to be careful or Maka would give him a chop.

(Great just great, Makas mad at me and those dam kids are watching. Could things get any worse)

Unfortunately as all people know the moment the phrase that shall not be named is spoken or thought things always get worse. While Soul was finishing his thought and trying to think of a way not to get chopped by Maka, Lilith had just kicked over skull lying in the sand that ended breaking and revealing small patch of dirt or at least that was what Lilith thought it was as she poked at it. Suddenly the ground began to shake and the patch of dirt that Lilith had been poking revealed itself to be an eye.

A large eruption of sand came from the ground as the group saw Lilith running towards them and what looked to be a giant kishin egg. "Don't eat me, don't eat me, don't eat me!" Tiamat just deadpanned as she saw and heard her friend running. Blaze almost fell on his face as he saw Sever pull a large set of cutlery when he saw the kishin egg. "Dude! Just because it looks like a giant lobster doesn't mean you can eat it, it's a kishin egg it will just become a soul!" Sever just pouted and put away his cutlery.

"Well I guess we know what happened to all the others. Our big friend here ate them" As soul took his weapon for Maka called the students forward. "Ok class looks like we can have an actual lesson. Ok I want you guys to try and take that egg down, I'll be giving you guys pointers when you need them but I also need to see how you handle the new breed of kishin eggs that have been popping up. The kids looked at Maka as if she was crazy but got into their respective battle stances.

Blaze quickly started off with a soul resonance and tried using his witch hunter quickly cutting off one of the legs but Sever's blade failed to pierce the main bodies shell. As he fell to the ground Lilith made a pillar of sand rise out of the ground quickly catching him and softening his fall while she rushed at the severed limb and sent one of her snake summons at the monster hoping that it would be easier to hurt it by attacking an injured point. Her hopes were quickly dashed as its leg regenerated and it destroyed her summon with a single slash with one of its claws. She quickly dodged the other claw by casting a spell to make the sand drag her out of the way. Tiamat covered her friend's escape by sending blasts of fire at it while running round it.

"I've got to say that these kids are working very well together for their first joint mission. I wish it had worked out like that for us during our team missions." "Maka don't torture yourself like that. What has happened has happened and there isn't anything we can do to change it. So learn from it but don't let it define you. "Soul every once in a while you say all this profound and helpful advice, thank you. "Don't worry but I think something is up with dragon girl she just froze up all of a sudden."

Soul was right Tiamat had frozen up in the middle of the fight, just like she did before unleashing all of that power in her fight with Blaze and Sever. Maka quickly activated her soul perception and got a bit of a surprise but it looked as if Tiamat's soul was going completely chaotic as energy stated to surround her and build up very quickly. (what is this girl that she has this much power)

 **Inside Tiamat's head**

 **While the fighting had been going on outside Kid and Asura had been playing a gamer of cards when they felt a small tug on Asura's soul energy. This however had a negative side effect of temporarily aligning their energy with Tiamat and since this was caused by outside interference it damaged the seal that allowed for Tiamat to safely tap into their energy. "This isn't good, what do we do Asura?" Asura had a dumfounded look on his face. "What the hell are you asking me for? Kid had a look on his face as if it was easy to know. "I'm sure you have an idea because what if something like this happened when it was you in me? I'm pretty sure that you would want my body to be in perfect condition when you took over."**

 **Asura quickly stopped arguing with Kid as he felt the tugging on his consciousness and an idea also popped into his head on how to fix their current predicament. "OK Kid I have an idea but you may not like it. We need to temporarily take over or we will all die" Kid just stared at Asura as if he was crazy but he also knew this was the only plan they had as he felt the energy build up's speed increase.**

 **Desert battle**

Just as Maka and Soul went to drag Tiamat out of the battle zone her soul stop fluctuating and she seemed to fall forward before she caught herself. Suddenly the sand around her became large hands and grabbed her fellow classmates and pulled them away from the lobster kishin egg before she seem to launch forward at incredible speed slamming into the creatures side and knocking it over before she jumped backwords and formed multiple sand copies of herself sending soul energy into them and then blasting the monster with hundreds of giant fire balls cooking it in its shell but not beating it yet. The Kishin egg quickly recovered and changed its form to look more humanoid and sending hundreds of energy blasts at the ant attacking it. Tiamat however dodged them all but found the attack following her so she quickly cast a blaze air spell around the creature while she continued to dodge its energy blasts and claw slashes.

"Ok could someone please explain what the hell is going on? I mean I know that she is tough but how is he this strong?" Maka knew Blaze was right and from the way her soul looked it felt familiar but there was sand in the air blocking her view to give her a good look. "Lilith do you know what's going on?" Lilith was frozen for a bit as she watched her friend fight. "I only really know what I overheard when I came over to her place one day. I heard her mother telling her that she had a great power hidden inside of her due to her father's heritage and that was why he wasn't around." The main thought on everyone's mind though was if the young witch was going to be alright.

Tiamat suddenly grew a wicked grew a wicked grin on her face as she ignited the now hydrogen rich air that she had not only created around the creature but let it breath in. A massive explosion engulfed it and fire erupted from its mouth as Tiamat started casting a final spell to finish it off. The sand started to form around her encasing her and growing into a new form like armour. It was frightening as she looked like Asura and what was even weirder was how the arms grew cannons reminiscent to Liz and Patty in resonance forms but only Soul really noticed as everyone else ran for cover as Lilith had recognized the spell from the few time she and Tiamat had broken into the forbidden section of the magic academies. Massive black magic circles formed and sent a massive torrent of pure chaos magic slamming into the creature and destroying it and leaving behind a massive crater.

While the team went to try and congratulate Tiamat she suddenly grabbed everyone in a massive sand hand and teleported.

 **Inside Tiamats head**

" **Asura what are we doing, were are we going?" "That's very simple Kid, I felt something tugging on my mind and it only got stronger. I've traced it and we are heading there. We don't need a repeat of this event killing her or us.'" Kid only sighed as he sat back and let Asura take them to their new destination.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Reaper Witch chapter 8**

 **(Disclaimer I don't own soul eater and I am not making any money from writing this fanfiction. I just had an idea and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I struggled a bit with this chapter so I hope that you all appreciate the effort that I and all other fanfiction writers put into our stories)**

 **3 days earlier to Maka's group finding the Kishin egg**

Ouroborus just sighed as she and Death cleaned out another abandoned rouge witch hideout. It had been like this for a while. Most of the hidden bases, bunkers and hideouts had been abandoned or ransacked with very little left behind to tell what had happened and if anything had been taken. However something seemed different about this base. It didn't look as if it had been ransacked and it looked as if had only been abandoned recently.

"Lord Death I think we found something!" Ouroborus cringed as weapon Patty yelled out and ripped her out of her thoughts. Liz, Ouroborus and Death quickly headed to Patty who seemed to be jumping in excitement and yelling out. "I found a hidden door! I found a hidden door!" Liz quickly shut her sister up by smacking her over the head as she quickly got annoyed by her sister's antics.

As the two sisters started arguing Death and Ouroborus entered the hidden room and were deeply shocked by what they saw. All around the room was notes on studies and experiments done on kishen eggs and the absorbing and transferring of madness. As they continued to look around and look through the notes that they found Ouroborus almost collapsed as she felt her strength leave her. Lying prone on a stone table was the body of a young witch but she looked in bad shape. She also looked as she was half transformed into a kishin egg. Death quickly read over the notes detailing the experiments done on the young witch and was thoroughly disgusted by what he read.

The witch before them had been tortured and experimented for weeks. Magic energy had been ripped from her body and replaced with madness from captured kishen eggs. She had also been forced to cast chaos magic and transfer her magic into the kishin eggs. "This is just monsterous, attacking me and my supporters I can understand but to be able to do this to your own brethren. They have lost all their humanity, they may as well be kishin!"

Death continued reading but stopped to look around and see how the rest of the group was doing. Liz and Patty looked as if they had recovered well and were already packing up the notes for further study back at the academy and packing out explosives to blow the lab to kingdom come. Ouroborus also looked as if she had recovered but was deep in thought and a bit pale still.

As Death continued looking through the notes and journals he found a book that showed co-ordinates to other labs and suddenly came to a realisation that terrified him. (These rougues are getting organized which should be impossible due to the massive amount of madness that would form from them gathering. It would take a being with incredible will power and a massive amount of strength and magic….OH NO)

"I see you've come to the same horrible conclusion as me Death." While Liz and Patty didn't really know what was being spoken about they could tell it was bad by the expression on the dragon witch's face. "Uh… excuse me but could you please tell us what you have discovered please?" Asked a nervous Patty as she seemed to be trying to play with her hair as even though she and her sister had gone through extensive extra training and studying she had no idea what was going on and she felt a bit embarrassed about her lack of knowledge.

Death just chuckled a bit and scratched the back of his head as Ouroborus glared at Death for not teaching his students and death scythes more about the old times of ancient power. "Let me explain ladies as it seems that the great Lord Death is too inept to teach." It was very easy for everyone present to hear the disdain she held for Death in her voice.

"Ladies what we are facing may well be something worse than even the kishin Asura." Before she could continue however Ouroborus was interrupted by Patty. "Wait but I thought that the kishin was the most powerful enemy out there?" Ouroborus paused for a moment so as to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted again. "Young lady while it is true that Asura is the most powerful being known to date that doesn't mean he is the most dangerous. You see even with all that power he was a coward at heart and his mind was always clouded with madness so he couldn't make rational decisions and that made him vulnerable. Unfortunately what we are facing is a warlock. A warlock is a male born witch, they have much greater magic reserves, they can cast spells faster than most witches and cast more powerful spells to but the thing that makes them the most dangerous is that it takes a large amount of madness to affect them and low level amounts actually make them stronger." Both Liz and Patty could tell that Ouroborus was actually a bit scared with the way she talked about these warlocks.

As Ouroborus took a moment to catch her breath and centre herself Death continued for her. "The main issue girls, is that the majority of known warlocks were killed off after the great witch rebellion of my father's tenure as Lord Death and head master of DWMA. The ones that were left were strictly monitored and eliminated if necessary. Most witches these days just take potions to insure that they give birth to females and unfortunately for us the last known warlock birth was the twin brother of Yabba."

Death actually sounded tired as he finished off the explanation and Liz and Patty couldn't believe that the Head witch had a brother and that they would most likely have to fight her brother. "Death as much as it pains me we will need to work together on this. We will need to call a meeting of all the leaders of the supernatural so that we can set up a proper plan of attack." Death agreed with Ouroborus's assessment of what was needed to be done. Ouroborus left using a teleport spell so that she could go talk to Yabba and make all the necessary arrangements needed to set up the meeting.

"Liz, Patty could you please go out and call the car? I'll be out in a minute I just want to give this place one last look before we leave." The girls paused for a moment and looked as if they wanted to stay and help but they decided to carry the last of the boxes out and call and wait for Death's car. "Ok sir will do." As the girls left Patty closed the door behind her and Death saw a desk that they hadn't seen as it had been hidden by the open door. On it he noticed a book with a scorpion image on the cover and knew it was important. As he read through the first page he was shocked at what he read. { **Journal entry 1– as things look now I'm pleased with the rate at which we are getting results from our experiments. However what makes me a bit angry is how we can't recreate the spell I saw the dragon witch cast 15 years ago. We can't replicate the results of her magic ability to manipulate soul energy, magic energy manipulation and creation, matter manipulation, chaos manipulation and binding powers. I'm not even sure what she used as a catalyst so that she wouldn't fall to the madness that such a complicated spell however with the magic I was able to syphon from the air from where she cast the spell I was able to get the gist of what was needed to be done. Unfortunately if not for that dam dragon witch it would have taken me and my army years longer to reach the point at which we are now.}**

Death quickly hid the journal away in his cloak and left the lab activating the explosive device. As the car drove off and the lab was blown to hell Death quickly gave the girls some orders so that he could have some time to think for himself. "Girls I need you to call ahead and have teams assembled to hunt down the rest of the labs and call back all the death scythes that are on active missions and have them come back to the academy." From the way his voice sounded the girls knew that something was up but they knew that they had to do their jobs first.

(So she did have something to do with Kid's disappearance all those years ago. At first I thought I was just seeing things that were convenient but now I have actual proof that she was involved. The problem is that Ouroborus is a very stubborn person so I'll need leverage if I want her to tell me what happened to my son and where he is now. As much as it pains me I'm going to have to have Maka initiate plan B. I know that you won't like it but you're going to have to kidnap Tiamat, Ouroborus's daughter. It's a dirty move but I need to know what happened to Kid, to my son)

 **Back to present time (Inside Tiamat's head)**

 **Tiamat didn't know why but she felt like her head was going to explode and the arguing she heard was helping at all. "Well done, well done you not only almost killed us but you also got us lost in warp space, congratulations oh king of madness and stupidity" Tiamat could hear the sarcasm that heavily coated the one man's voice but then she realised something. She didn't know either persons voice which meant that she was separated from her team.**

" **Well I don't see you doing anything to help the situation, heck if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a comfortable place to stay in here. Look if I hadn't done what I did we would defiantly be dead not almost dead." "That doesn't make it okay, it just means that we were both idiots that couldn't come up with an actually helpful plan." "Look we can't keep arguing like this. We need to come up with a plan to fix our current situation and make sure that our host isn't killed when we exit warp."**

 **As the two people arguing seemed to calm down Tiamat's headache seemed to have weakened enough for her to sit up and open her eyes and she could see the two people that had been arguing. One looked like he was in a strait jacket and loosely and the other was a young man in a well-made suit. (Well they seem like an odd pair of friends but maybe they can help me) "Um excuse me sirs but could I please as for your help in finding my team?"**

 **Both men froze and turned in Tiamat's direction and seemed to freeze up for a moment. The one wrapped in bandages seemed to be pinching him-self before punching himself in the gut as if to see if he was dreaming, while the other just seemed to stare at her for a bit before speaking. "Well #$ #$%^ &!?" After both men's short freak out they seemed to calm down before gesturing to her to follow them.**

 **Witches realm original estate of the dragon witch clan 3 days before warp**

"Hahahahahahahahahaha I've finely found it and soon all the secrets that the Ouroborus and her family hid that the dragons taught them before their extinction will be mine." Scorpio motioned for one of the witches to come forward. "Yes sir, how can I help?" Scorpio smiled at the power and obedience he commanded. "Point the cage in the direction of the vault and then let Asura's body loose. I can't use it in the way I want to just yet but soon I will knowledge I will get from the vast knowledge of dragon magic."

Scorpio just smiled and started laughing as he saw Asura's body easily bypass the defences that had been put in place to guard the knowledge stored there. He quickly cast a special rift spell to place the body of madness back in the cage he had created for it before he destroyed the hidden library and sent the witches he had brought with him to pack up the books so that they could be studied in length back at their base. Soon Yabba nothing will stand in my way. I will be the uncontested ruler of the world once I'm finished and I will be worshiped by all. No longer will I live in your shadow and fear for my life. I will finally be free and I will be the one in charge."

 **Hey everyone lord of memory here. Sorry that it took me so long to update but I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the rest that will come out. For any readers willing please send me a few ideas on how to continue this story as it isn't easy to get inspiration and making it look good. Last but not least please comment, follow and favourite also please recommend this fic. I will still be mainly focusing on this fanfiction so please be patient if you are waiting for me to update one of my other fanfictions. Remember comment or I'll steal your memory.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Reaper Witch chapter 9**

 **Hey hey hey everyone I hope that I haven't kept you all waiting to long for this update. I have a lot of ideas floating around my head so its difficult to update a story when ideas for new stories keep popping up in my head. Aslo disclaimer I do not own soul eater and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

 **Witch's realm two days before warp**

Yabba wasn't in a good mood and her subordinates knew to keep away. When Ouroborus had come and told her that her brother was operating again it left a bad taste in her mouth as she knew she should have killed him when he tried to take over all those years ago.

"Dammit!" Yabba was furious as she read through the messages she got from the other supernatural heads. They couldn't make the great meeting as ancient libraries had been ransacked and there were even reports of Asura being sited at each library that had been attacked.

"We need all the help we can get and my brother has managed to cut us off from all our support and strengthen his position at the same time. Dammit! Now we can only rely on the DWMA." Yabba started to massage her head as she felt a headache starting to form from all the stress she was feeling when a loud crashed caught her attention. "Yabba where are you!"

(Great Ouroborus is back faster than expected and I was so hoping that I could have some peace and quite) "Yabba my family library was hit. They took the ancient texts my family had kept hidden away."(Oh this is just wonderful could things get any worse) "I was able to get some images from my watcher spells.

As they watched the attack on the dragon library the two witches felt fear for the first time in a long time. Seeing the gigantic from of Asura break into the library and into its archives showed that he still held considerable power but from how he moved it seemed as if the Kishin had finaly succumbed to his madness. He wasn't even leaking it anymore. (So that's why my brother is able to manipulate the kishin)

"We need to warn Death of this so that we can properly prepare while we still have time. Prepare my belongings; we will be gathering the most powerful witches among us so that when we arrive Death and I can set up a proper plan of attack and take my brother down for good this time and finely destroy the kishin."

 **Inside tiamats head**

 **She didn't know for how long they had been walking but it didn't look as if they had been moving at all as everything looked the same until a small house came into view. While Tiamat was winded from the long walk but her two guides didn't look tired at all but they did look curios at how tired she looked. They had actually started whispering to each other while they had led her into the house. "Should she be able to get tired in here?" "I don't think so but it might be the strain the spell put on her showing its effects."**

 **Tiamat wanted to know what they were talking about but quickly forgot about her line of questions as new ones formed when she saw her friends and guardians waking up on the floor in front of her. "Guys it's so good to see!" Soul and Maka were the first to wake up but didn't say a word frozen at the site of their hosts while Blaze complained about how loud Tiamat was being but then joined her in giggling as he saw how Sever and Lilith were cuddling but the noise from their growing laughter woke the two up and they quickly separated.**

" **So I see you're all awake. Good now we can get started and fix this mess we've all landed ourselves in." Blaze and Sever's jaws fell open as they saw the figures of Death the Kid and Asura the Kishin standing in front of them. While the kids were frozen from shock via Blaze and Sever and Confusion via Lilith and Tiamat, Soul quickly transformed into weapon mode and Maka got into a battle pose ready to strike at any moment. "Ok I've had a very bad day so far so could someone please explain where we are and how you are still alive before I explode!"**

 **Maka's tone got louder and angrier as she finished yelling. Kid looked a bit sheepish and decided to let Asura explain.**

" **The where is quite easy little meister. You are in the warp." Maka hated the condescending tone in Asuras voice and so badly wanted to attack but let him continue so that they could learn more. "The warp is a pocket dimension that witches access via chaos magic to get from one point to another it is accessed via accessing the void and adding your own barrier via a mental projection. This endless land is that young witches mental projection that protects you all from being torn apart by the voids endless storms of creation and destruction."**

" **Finish the explanation, how are you here!" Kid could see that she wasn't just referring to Asura as he saw her death glare at him.**

 **Asura just shrugged. "Well I got stuck in the void after you destroyed my physical while I was trying to teleport away. My body was wrecked and my mind got stuck in the void. I just existed for what seemed like an eternity before the Shinigami showed up out of no were. As for why we're here specifically, we'll we were bored and we just latched onto the forming construct. You should be glad we did or you would have been separated exiting the warp."**

 **(I hope they buy the lie. No one can know what has really happened yet) Both men had the same thought but for different reasons. Asura just wanted to survive for longer and he actually felt really comfortable. He didn't feel like fighting any more while Kid didn't want this girl to suffer. She may not have been born in the traditional sense but in a way she was his daughter and he didn't want to get her hurt by reigniting Ouroborus's war with his father and most importantly he didn't want to jeopardise the peace that the witches had with the weapons and meisters.**

" **Buckle up everyone as it looks as if you've come to the end of this little trip. Oh and Maka tell my dad, Liz and Patti I say hi."**

 **Soon a white Light engulfed everyone as they exited the warp.**

" **So kid how long do you think before things go from bad to worse for your friends." Kid thought for a moment before answering. "Sadly with their track record of luck I would say almost immediately. I really do hope thought that they can fix everything."**

 **Asura's body's cage**

As everyone exited the warp they all had the same thought as they saw the giant sleeping form of the Kishin.(Great out of the frying pan and into the fire) Maka had a bit extra thought though. (Great this couldn't possibly get any worse)

 **Hey everyone I apologize if this isn't as good as it could have been but I only had a small spark of inspiration and ive been struggling for a while on how to update. If any of you readers have some ideas on how to improve the story or what I could add. Just send me a message or comment so that I can make this a great read for all of you also if anyone is willing to beta read for me message as well till next I write peace out my readers. ALSO PLEASE COMMENT OR I'LL STEAL YOUR MEMORIES.**


End file.
